Perfeição Enigmática
by EnigmaticPerfection
Summary: Um passeio, uma constatação do que secretamente dentro deles já era clara como cristal. Dois corpos, duas almas, unidas em uma só ligação que ia além de qualquer explicação, dos limites do possível e imaginável. Contudo, eles viviam dentro da realidade, havia barreiras para que pudessem viver, para que pudessem existir, afinal por mais especiais que fossem ainda eram apenas humanos


Caminhava com o cenho franzido, uma expressão desconfiada no rosto. Até agora não conseguia entender o que ouvira. Disseram-lhe para abrir os portões rapidamente, pois quem esperava lá fora parecia um tanto impaciente.

Mesmo assim, acatou ao pedido. Sentia-se tão entediado naquele lugar que passeios sem rumo pela propriedade já não estavam mais lhe distraindo, o que era estranho, principalmente para alguém como ele que viveu anos ali tendo adotado aquelas paisagens como um lar.

Devia ser porque ultimamente os meses foram gastos em missões, conflitos e planejamento estratégico, que lhe exigiram além do máximo tanto física quanto psicologicamente. Não tinha hora para dormir ou comer, apenas seguia o fluxo intenso conforme lhe era passado. Com essa rotina, a adrenalina nunca lhe abandonou as veias completamente e agora pagava o preço pela inquietude.

Mas era passageiro, sabia disso, reflexos de um passado um tanto recente. Por isso, assim que conseguiu seu descanso, cansado da loucura em que vivia, resolveu atender ao pedido de sua ex-professora para voltar ali, o local mágico, aconchegante e que, de acordo com um falecido bruxo ancião, sempre estaria ali para ajudar aqueles a quem recorressem.

A apenas alguns metros do portão de entrada, viu a silhueta do visitante. Apertou os olhos, mas, mesmo através dos óculos, não conseguiu identificar quem era. O sol logo começaria seu crepúsculo naquele fim de tarde, e parte dos arredores já se encontravam mais escuros. Ainda sim, sentiu algo lá no fundo, como se alguma parte de sua essência fosse capaz de reconhecer a presença misteriosa da pessoa.

Ao aproximar-se o suficiente para que se encontrasse dentro do alcance do campo de feitiços que protegiam a propriedade, retirou a varinha do bolso da calça e começou a desfazê-los.

E quando enfim o portão se abriu e a pessoa entrou, seu coração deu salto no peito e uma voz dentro de sua cabeça o recriminou por ser tão tolo a não reconhecer a única pessoa capaz de despertar algum novo sentido nele devido a sua presença.

Abriu um enorme sorriso, que se refletiu mais timidamente no outro rosto. Longos cabelos castanhos enrolados, face de traços delicados, olhos que resplandeciam vivacidade, coragem, esperteza e companheirismo. Nunca esqueceria, mesmo vendo-a tão pouco por causa do trabalho. A surpresa foi considerável, mas nada maior do que a saudade que sentia dela.

Os dois apertaram o passo e em poucos segundos encontravam-se em mais um abraço carinhoso e apertado, do jeito que só eles conseguiam dar um ao outro. Somente naquele singelo contato conseguiam transmitir uma parcela forte da ligação além de especial que os unia.

- Mione! – exclamou através das mechas de cabelo que faziam cócegas em sua pele. – Que surpresa agradável!

Soltaram-se, mas continuaram próximos.

- Não deveria ser tanto assim, certo? – ela disse, com um sorriso mínimo. – Afinal, você já deveria esperar que eu viesse fazer uma visita depois de você ter se mudado para cá.

- E pelo visto realmente estava empolgada para isso. Me falaram sobre uma... visitante impaciente.

- McGonagall deve ter exagerado nas palavras. – Hermione deu de ombros. – Ou então só disse isso para que você tivesse a reação que teve ao me ver.

Foi então que Harry percebeu algo estranho na melhor amiga, como se ela estivesse, mesmo que minimamente, impaciente. Conhecendo-a havia mais de dez anos, sabia que ela se esforçava para não transparecer nada, porém, tratando-se dele, era impossível conseguir isso.

Ele não iria se pronunciar ainda, afinal, acabara de reencontrá-la. Mas, mesmo não sabendo o que se passava com a jovem bruxa, iria acalmá-la e deixá-la confortável o tanto quanto podia.

- Então, o que quer fazer primeiro? – perguntou guardando a varinha.

A expressão no rosto de Hermione mudou, ganhando um brilho alegre, e ela contemplou ao redor rapidamente, até que seus olhos captaram o sol.

- Vamos ao lago. – disse animada e, sem esperar por resposta, saiu andando por um caminho oposto ao que ele usou para ir até lá.

Sem tirar todo o sorriso do rosto, Harry pôs as mãos no bolso e seguiu-a. Ela queria ir até o Lago Negro pois era o local que oferecia a melhor vista para o pôr-do-sol. Seria bom também aproveitar o espetáculo com a tranquilidade e o silêncio que a propriedade agora oferecia, uma vez que ainda faltavam algumas semanas para que os alunos retornassem e mais um ano letivo começasse.

- Então, já voltou a se acostumar com o ambiente? – ela perguntou, olhando-o de esguelha.

O rapaz soltou um suspiro como resposta, o que a fez rir de leve.

- Sabia.

- Ah Mione, eu juro que estou tentando. – defendeu-se num tom acanhado. – Mas a situação está um tanto mais séria do que eu pensava. Acredita que eu estava me sentindo entediado aqui? Achando tudo parado demais? Nunca pensei que fosse sentir isso em Hogwarts.

- Oras, mas não é de se espantar. – ela falou solidária. – Fazia mais de um ano que você só vivia em função de trabalho de campo como auror. E não algo qualquer, trabalhos pesados mesmo.

- Não sei como aguentei, sinceramente. – Harry deixou escapar em mais um suspiro.

Pensamentos que vez ou outra lhe ocorreram durante as missões retornaram à sua mente. Antes, eles lhe causavam certa agonia, mas agora, estando ali ao lado dela, sentia-se leve e sem nenhuma vergonha de expressá-los. Hermione o compreenderia, o incentivaria.

- Que bobagem, Harry. – a moça olhou-o com mais atenção. – Ainda duvidando de si mesmo? Você realmente não tem ideia da força que tem. Além disso, tem o seu comprometimento e o conhecimento de que está fazendo algo de bom para a dimensão mágica.

E ela ainda lhe oferecia mais do que esperava... Hermione Granger era deveras excepcional.

- É que... Sei lá, foram missões complicadas. – ele deu de ombros.

- Não queria usar essa carta, mas você já passou por uma situação muito pior e provou que pode superar obstáculos dificílimos. – pausou por uns segundos. Harry ainda sentia o olhar dela em si. – Não gosto quando se subestima. Você se fecha do mundo e esquece que tem seus amigos... que tem a mim. E você é melhor que isso.

Ele sorriu e passou um braço ao redor da cintura dela, abraçando-a de lado enquanto andavam.

- Não tem como te esquecer, Mione. Era exatamente nessas suas palavras que eu pensava quando me sentia incapaz. Devo dizer que sentia falta dos sermões de verdade.

- Que bom que pude te ensinar algumas coisas. – eles riram de leve. – Então, assunto encerrado ou quer me falar algo a mais?

- Ah sim, quero dizer que estava certa. Para variar. – Harry revirou os olhos num gesto divertido. – Realmente darei aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. – disse, referindo-se ao convite que Minerva McGonagall o fez pouco tempo depois de ter enfim parado de sair em campo. Havia dito que queria um tempo para relaxar e para fazer algo novo, então ela disse que precisava de um professor temporário com certa urgência, já que o último teve um problema repentino e não estava conseguindo achar um substituto decente. Ele aceitou, pensando que seria ótimo rever sua antiga escola.

- Mas é claro! O que mais lecionaria? – Hermione exclamou num tom óbvio. – Você é provavelmente o maior especialista nesse assunto que conheço.

O moreno não deixou de corar com as palavras.

- Oras, não sei. Feitiços, quem sabe? Tive que estudar bastante essa matéria em meu curso de auror! – disse exasperado.

- Eu sei. Mas é que DCAT é a sua cara. Você sempre foi o melhor da turma quando estudávamos mesmo. – ele sentiu as bochechas arderem um pouco mais.

Chegaram à beira do lago naquele instante. Hermione soltou-se do abraço e sentou na grama, abraçando os joelhos. Harry acomodou-se ao lado dela, as pernas esticadas e as costas apoiadas numa pedra.

O sol começou a se pôr. O olhar da moça se perdeu no céu, fazendo-o brilhar de excitação. O amigo deixou um sorriso surgir no canto dos lábios sem que notasse, sentindo-se tranquilo e contente por vê-la feliz daquele jeito.

- Sabe, sinto que vai ser bom dar aulas. – comentou depois de certo tempo.

- Aposto que sim. – Hermione continuava a olhar para a paisagem. – Você nunca confessou, mas dava para ver o quanto passou a gostar disso na AD. Seus alunos terão muita sorte, não de ter _você_ como professor, mas sim por todo o conhecimento, tanto de livros quanto de experiência de vida, que você irá proporcionar a eles. E você também amadureceu muito, é um homem formado agora, não mais um adolescente quebrando regras como foi da primeira vez. Isso deve influenciar. Confesso que gostaria de vê-lo agora em sala.

- Então se junte a mim. Vire... sei lá... professora de Aritmancia. – Harry brincou, fazendo-a rir.

- Agradeço, mas gosto do que faço no Ministério.

Ele sorriu orgulhoso, lembrando-se de quando soube do emprego dela. Hermione tornou-se a pessoa mais jovem a fazer parte de um cargo importante no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. Mas se havia alguém no mundo mágico a obter tal feito, tinha que ser sua bruxa sabe-tudo.

O silêncio caiu sobre eles enquanto observavam o céu. Não era algo ruim, nunca era quando se tratava dos dois, pois a relação que tinham os permitia sentirem-se bem apenas aproveitando a presença do outro e conseguiam interagir mesmo com a ausência de palavras.

- Sabe, não pude deixar de notar algo desde que chegou aqui. – falou em determinado momento, fixando seu olhar nas costas dela. – Acho que o "impaciente" que McGonagall usou não foi tão fora de contexto assim.

Hermione virou-se com um olhar interrogativo, mas ele notou que era uma tentativa de disfarce. Viu a postura dela ficar rígida assim que se pronunciou.

- Mione... – disse num tom firme que nas entrelinhas pedia para que ela desabafasse.

- 'Tá bom, 'tá bom. – ela deu de ombros e suspirou. – Na verdade, eu só viria aqui na semana que vem. Hoje eu tinha um encontro com Cormac, mas ao invés disso... Bem, nós _meio_ que terminamos.

Nunca foi muito com a cara de Cormac McLaggen nos tempos de colégio, e a situação não melhorou em absolutamente nada quando sua amiga começou a sair com ele. Se McLaggen a fez sofrer em algum momento... O auror estreitou os olhos.

- O que ele fez com você? – a voz saiu num leve rosnado.

A morena se virou para ele.

- Nada.

- Então foi você que terminou?

- Na verdade, foi ele...

- Dá para você me contar logo o que houve? – o rapaz impacientou-se, a ideia de que aquele idiota fez algo com sua melhor amiga o perturbando mais a cada segundo.

- Estou tentando! – ela franziu a testa, um tanto confusa. – Enfim... Ele disse as mesmas baboseiras que a maioria dos meus ex disseram, que eu ligava para você e Ron mais do que para ele, quando não foi meu trabalho que entrou no meio. Desculpas, tudo desculpas. Nada fora do imaginável, mas mesmo assim fiquei um pouco chateada e, bem... resolvi vim vê-lo para me animar.

A irritação amansou dentro de Harry, e ele olhou-a com compaixão. Detestava ver sua pequena triste, mesmo que fosse por muito pouco.

- Sinto muito.

- Não foi sua culpa, sabe que não. – ela sorriu amigavelmente.

Hermione descruzou as pernas e engatinhou até ele. Deitou a cabeça em seu colo e esticou o resto do corpo na grama. Harry envolveu-a com os braços, acomodando-a com mais conforto, e enrolou uma mecha de cabelo em seu dedo. Brincar com os cachos era algo que secretamente adorava fazer e o divertia mais do que esperado.

- Sabe, acho que o preço a ser pago pelas minhas habilidades lógicas e mentais é justamente esse de ter um lado romântico conturbado. – ela confessou.

- Conturbado. – Harry repetiu. – Não acha que está sendo dramática demais? Por Merlin, Hermione, você só tem vinte e cinco anos, não é o fim dos tempos.

Ela desviou o olhar do lago para mirar nele.

- Estou falando sério. Todos os meus relacionamentos fracassaram. Acho que o melhor deles foi com Ron.

- Isso não significa que no futuro o mesmo acontecerá. – ele contrapôs gentilmente, ainda acariciando-a.

- Não. Mas, baseado na minha história, o mais certo a se pensar é que a probabilidade do mesmo cenário se repetir é muito grande.

O professor não pôde deixar de rir com o tom veemente.

- Dá para você abandonar a lógica por um momento? Estamos falando de romances, Mione. Se continuar pensando assim, você só vai continuar a se frustrar.

- Pode ser. – ela soltou mais um suspiro. – Mas é sério. Por que eu não posso conhecer um cara decente para variar? Por que eu não conheço alguém... sei lá... como você? – ergueu a mão e apontou para ele.

- Eu? – Harry franziu o cenho, dividido entre a vontade de rir e a sensação de estranheza. – Desde quando sou modelo para namorados?

A morena revirou os olhos, provavelmente entendendo o que ele disse como piada.

- O que quero dizer é que você é uma pessoa ótima. Tranquilo, humilde, sincero... Não acredito que só exista um que nem você.

- Já te falei, está sendo muito precipitada. Ainda é jovem, Mione. – ele a tranquilizou, desviando sua atenção para outro cacho com o qual brincava.

O sol cada vez mais se escondia, aumentando a sombra que cobria a floresta que cercava Hogwarts. Em pouco tempo, eles teriam que pegar suas próprias varinhas para iluminar os arredores.

- O que é mais engraçado nesse momento é que, por mais que eu esteja falando, não sinto tanta falta disso... um namorado, sabe. Estou aqui agora e me sinto bem.

Harry observava enquanto ouvia com atenção. De repente, ela desviou as íris castanhas do céu logo acima deles e depositou-as nele.

- Acho que é culpa sua.

Dessa vez, não houve dúvidas: ele sentia estranheza.

- Minha? – indagou confuso.

- Sim, sua. – ela o olhava como se estudá-lo com atentamente incentivasse as engrenagens em seu cérebro funcionar melhor. – Porque quando estou com você não sinto preocupações, ainda mais nesse aspecto que acabei de falar. Quer dizer, já parou para pensar nisso, Harry? Aposto que não é só comigo que isso acontece. Nunca teve a sensação de que quando estamos juntos parece que é... o suficiente?

O auror engoliu em seco, pego pela conversa. Nem soube o que responder de primeira. Bizarramente, parecia que algo se agitava lá em seus confins para se expressar, algo que o trairia e concordaria com ela.

- Ah, pare com isso. – a moça não o esperou se manifestar. – Olhe nossa relação e o que os outros falam dela. Quantas vezes não nos perguntaram se de fato éramos um casal? Não é como se fosse algo ao acaso. Nós somos diferentes um com o outro, agimos de modo bem íntimo... Quer dizer, eu estou deitada no seu colo neste exato momento! E nenhum de nós parece incomodado com isso. Na verdade, _nunca_ nos incomodamos com o outro. Não tem como você negar.

- 'Tá bom, você tem razão nesse ponto. – ele achou melhor render-se um pouco. Ainda havia vozes dentro de sua mente ecoando.

- E nós nos entendemos melhor que ninguém. – Hermione continuava a falar como se desse o relato final sobre uma descoberta. – Muitas vezes não necessitamos nem verbalizar palavras para entender o que o outro quer dizer. Isso aconteceu hoje mesmo. Ou então basta apenas olharmos um nos olhos do outro para enxergar até mesmos os pensamentos que mais queremos esconder. Míseros segundos de atenção a mais e já percebemos se há algo errado. Você fez isso quando me perguntou sobre Cormac, e eu tentei me esconder. Mas você conhece todas as minhas expressões, de modo que não deu para eu me manter por muito tempo, assim como eu conheço todas as suas. Nós temos e compartilhamos os níveis certos de confiança, lealdade, companheirismo, necessários para qualquer relacionamento.

Então, sabe-se lá por que ou como, a apreensão que Harry sentiu com o início do assunto foi embora de acordo com a narração da amiga. Inconscientemente, as palavras dela penetravam e chocavam-se nele, transformando-se em verdades absolutas, as quais ele já tinha ideia, porém nunca parara para pensar direito ou admiti-las.

- Análise interessante, Mione.

Ela subitamente percebeu que falou demais.

- Quer acrescentar algo?

- Quero. – Harry respondeu simplesmente, cheio de sinceridade, não se sentindo intimidado, conforme ela mesma falou. E aí sim se surpreendeu ao ouvir-se. – Quer dizer, eu acho que o que acontece com a gente é um mutualismo. Sabe... Hum... – ele se embolou um pouco. – Eu nunca fui uma pessoa que acreditava com firmeza em si mesmo. Mas, lembra, eu disse há pouco que quando me sentia incapaz, pensava nas suas palavras. Você é a única que consegue fazer isso. Ao mesmo tempo em que é a exceção, no sentido de que eu me comporto do mesmo jeito com os outros... menos ao seu lado.

- E eu digo o mesmo. – os dois voltaram a se observarem. – Eu sempre fui racional e lógica, adepta à verdade e às normas, mas... Por Merlin, quantas vezes eu abandonei minhas prerrogativas só por você?

- Você é a prudente, eu sou o impulsivo. – Harry retomou a palavra. Eles nem percebiam, mas a conversa fluía, e a linha de raciocínio de um era emendada pelo outro, exemplificando, do modo mais direto possível, o que diziam no momento. – E mesmo assim, eu consigo ser prudente quando você me põe alguma razão, e eu consigo te fazer quebrar as regras. É um equilíbrio exato, eu te dou o que falta em você e vice-versa...

- Nós nos completamos. Por isso não nos abalamos tanto quando algum namoro nosso termina. Tudo o que cada um de nós precisa está bem aqui, em nós mesmos.

- E não parece, nem ao menos percebemos porque é tudo muito natural.

- É o mais próximo possível de um conto de fadas.

Pararam de falar ao mesmo tempo. Abriram sorrisos enormes, o verde e o castanho do contato mais puro que os unia cintilando.

O mais curioso era que nenhum de fato se sentia desconfortável com aquela espécie de descoberta.

A noite veio enquanto falavam, porém encontravam-se aéreos a ela, mergulhados um no outro. A lua aos poucos surgia timidamente, começando a iluminar a superfície do lago e, consequentemente, os dois ali.

- E eu agradeço o fato de ser a sua exceção, pois assim eu jamais teria destruído Voldemort. – Harry falou descontraído.

- Se você não fosse tão bom em DCAT, eu não teria aprendido o Feitiço do Patrono. – ela sorriu docemente.

O auror riu maroto.

- Você tem alguns problemas com ele até hoje, Hermione.

- Porque foi você quem me ensinou. – devolveu entrando no jogo, e ele abriu a boca para protestar. – Não estou falado como uma crítica, não, é justamente dentro de toda a história de único e exceção. Esse é o único feitiço com o qual tenho complicações, mas não interessa porque o fato de você sabê-lo tão bem compensa.

- Falando assim, parece até que somos perfeitos juntos.

- Por isso mesmo não daríamos certo.

A resposta rápida dela o fez erguer a sobrancelha, esfriando parte da empolgação da análise do relacionamento deles.

- Por quê? – disse sem esconder um pouco da frustração.

- Oras, Harry. – a morena revirou os olhos. – Desde pequenos, aprendemos que não existe perfeição. As pessoas têm suas falhas, o mundo tem falhas... Não há a situação perfeita, o erro, o que justamente é a chave para a existência ou não do perfeito, é recorrente. E aí vem a gente, com essa ligação tão única que nos mantém firmes. Por isso não somos um casal, por isso não funcionaríamos juntos.

- Então quer dizer que o fato de sermos somente melhores amigos mascara essa... perfeição? – ele tentou acompanhar o raciocínio.

Hermione inclinou a cabeça para fitá-lo melhor, a curiosidade estampando-se em sua expressão. Ele viu através dos olhos cor de âmbar que ela pensava no que acabara de dizer.

- Nunca tinha visto por esse ângulo, mas é. É como se deixasse o que temos mais escondido para os outros, mais misterioso, enigmático... Mais adequado à realidade.

- O irônico é que justamente os outros que têm apontado para nós, falando sobre isso.

- Eles não entendem a gente... Acho que nem nós mesmos conseguimos em sua totalidade.

Ela abriu um pequeno sorriso e ergueu-se do colo dele. Seus rostos ficaram próximos. Contemplaram-se com atenção, perdendo-se no fluxo do tempo. De repente, Hermione jogou-se nos braços do amigo, dando-lhe mais um de seus abraços carinhosamente esmagadores.

- _Hermione!_

- Estou pensando aqui... – ela sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dele, a voz saindo abafada. – Não seria tão ruim assim, no quesito romance, falhássemos para valer e ficássemos apenas um com o outro, seria?

Contudo, Harry não respondeu de imediato, pois ela o soltou e sentou-se a seu ao lado, de costas para o lago.

- Assim eu seria seu prêmio de consolação, espertinha. – Harry disse divertidamente, tocando a ponta do nariz bem desenhado dela com o indicador.

- Você jamais seria um prêmio de consolação para ninguém. – a jovem bruxa girou e tornou a ficar de frente para a água. – Hey, estamos aqui há tanto tempo assim que já virou noite? – questionou, franzindo o cenho.

- Isso quer dizer que logo, logo o jantar estará servido. – o moreno disse animado e tomou impulso para levantar. – Você vai ficar, não é?

- Claro que vou. – ela também ficou de pé. – Aliás, isso me lembra que quero passar na biblioteca...

- Novidade. – Harry ironizou enquanto batia da roupa a grama. – Você é a única pessoa no mundo que sai da escola, mas continua visitando sua biblioteca. Como é que pode?

Hermione cruzou os braços e olhou-o severamente.

- Silêncio, Potter. E só irei fazer isso depois. Ah, sim e também quero visitar os elfos. – disse feliz e tomou o caminho para dentro do castelo. – Quem sabe a Torre de Astronomia, as únicas vezes que estive lá foram bem traumática... Mas, antes, acho que vou jantar mesmo. Agora vamos que Hogwarts nos espera.

Enquanto a observava tagarelando com um sorriso nos lábios, Harry finalmente chegou à resposta para a última pergunta feita.

Não, não seria ruim se somente Hermione lhe restasse. Como a mesma falou, seria o suficiente.

Mas agora ele não via como isso. Era muito, mas muito além de suficiente.

No fim das contas, ela era seu porto seguro.

* * *

N/A: Todas minhas shorts até então postadas são mórbidas ou meio doentias, aí senti vontade de fazer algo mais leve, tranquilo. E tinha que ser com esses dois, afinal, dá para escrever qualquer coisa, seja romance, drama ou apenas amizade, que combina com eles. Sinto que essa fic retrata um lado de minha própria visão de HHr.  
Espero que tenham gostado :)


End file.
